Mientras termina la tormenta
by Moony Weasley
Summary: En una noche lluviosa Jace, Clary e Izzy se refugian en el departamento de Jordan y Simon. Están aburridos, pero ¿lo suficiente para jugar verdad o reto?


**Ubicado al final de todos los seis libros, porque yo creo que todos sobreviven. Simon y Jordan comparten departamento, una tormenta provoca que Jace, Clary e Izzy busquen refugio. Izzy sugiere entretenerse con un juego. ¿Cómo hará Clary para decirle a Jace que no le gusta que le diga qué hacer?. Muchos POV's. **

**Parejas: jace/clary, simon/izzy, jordan/maia, pero con toques de jace/izzy, clary/izzie, porque siento que a este fandom le falta diversidad ;)**

**Al ser mi primer intento de escribir en éste mundo, mucho les agradecería dejaran Reviews. **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Jordan**

La tormenta no cesa, parece aquello el final de los tiempos.

Pero no es el final de los tiempos, sino el fin de mi cita con Maia.

-Lo siento Jordan- se disculpó la chica por la bocina del teléfono- con ésta tormenta no creo poder llegar, tal vez podríamos…

No alcanzo a entender que podríamos hacer porque de imprevisto la batería de mi celular ha muerto. No hay manera de cargar el cacharro ya que también se ha ido la luz debido a la tormenta.

Estoy a punto de gritarle a Simon que me preste el suyo cuando el timbre del departamento suena.

-Hola- saluda tímidamente Clary que viene empapada de pies a cabeza- Buscamos refugio

La observo durante varios segundos sin moverme ni hablar, pero no me pueden culpar.

-¿Nos vas a dejar entrar o no?- pregunta Jace en un tono molesto

**Jace**

El imbécil de Kyle por fin se hace a un lado y podemos entrar. Trato de controlar mis ansias por asentarle en puñetazo, ese imbécil ha cruzado la línea con su mirada lasciva.

-Gracias Jordan- le sonríe Clary que no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

Clary no percibe que su blusa blanca se transparenta debido al agua y deja ver su sostén, lo que lleve a preguntarte lo que hay debajo de toda la ropa. Una pelirroja empapada en la puerta de tu hogar no ocurre todos los días.

-Disculpa la intromisión, ha comenzado a llover a cantaros cuando estábamos por la zona

A mí no me hace mucha gracia estar aquí. Insistí en que regresáramos hasta el instituto pero Clary por algún motivo se ha molestado, me ha dicho que puedo hacer lo que me plazca pero ella se buscaría refugio con sus amigos.

No me muevo de su lado mientras Kyle aún no sabe donde acomodar la mirada.

-No hay problema Clary- le sonríe torpemente, mientras a mí me mira con lo que parece ser cautela

Está a punto de formarse un silencio incómodo cuando el chupasangre aparece en la pequeña sala.

-Hola Simon- lo saluda Clary

**Clary**

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- me pregunta Simon asustado e incómodo

Jace se me adelanta y niega con la cabeza.

Espero no pasar mucho tiempo aquí, Jace está bastante mandón lo que va de la tarde y yo he de tener cara de pocos amigos.

-Que falta de hospitalidad- reclama Jace- deberían decirnos que nos pongamos cómodos, mi casa es tu casa y todas esas bobadas

-Mi casa ciertamente no es tu casa cazador- afirma Jordan mientras saca unas velas y cerillos de un cajón de la cocina y comienza a encenderlas

-Pueden ponerse tan cómodos como la falta de electricidad se los permita- dice Simon que se ve algo miserable me pregunto que habrá pasado con su cita con Izzy

Nos acercamos el centro de la salita con la ropa y cabello aún chorreando.

Jordan ha logrado iluminar un poco el lugar con las velas.

-Simon ¿Izzy no estaba contigo?- pregunta Jace mientras se deja caer al sillón frente al televisor

**Simon**

Y Jace tenía que hacer justo la pregunta que no quería responder. Me dirijo con Kyle a la barra de la cocina y le ayudo a buscar más velas.

-Si- doy por respuesta, esperando que con eso baste, claro que no basta y Jace pregunta donde está su hermana

Miro a Clary esperando que me ayude a cambiar el tema pero a ella se le nota la curiosidad en la cara. He de lucir miserable.

-No lo sé- respondo torpemente, aunque está a todas luces que se donde se encuentra. Justo discutíamos mi falta de coraje y sentido común.

Nunca me he encontrado cómodo con la situación de salir con la hermana de Jace.

Jace no deja de escudriñarme con la mirada mientras Clary se deja caer junto a él en el sillón y embona contra su costado como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunta Clary curiosa

-Clary, Jace ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Izzy mientras sale de mi habitación y me pregunto por qué la suerte nunca está de mi lado

Alcanzo a escuchar como Jordan se ahoga en su propia risa.

**Jordan **

Interpretando la mirada de Jace puedo decir que ahora sí se le ha armado a Simon.

Su hermanastra apenas si lleva por ropa unos shorts diminutos y una camisa con el logotipo de Star Wars que claramente es del mismo Simon, y todavía más evidente es que no lleva sostén.

No cometo el error de quedarme mirándola como ha sucedido con Clary.

Vuelvo a concentrarme, tengo que hablar con Maia.

-¡Eh Simon!- lo llamo mientras Isabelle va a saludar a Clary y Jace y le explican qué hacen aquí- Necesito tu celular hermano

-Lo siento Jordan lo he olvidado donde Luke ayer

Genial.

-¿Clary, podrías ayudarme con las velas?- pregunta Simon

**Izzy**

Planeaba divertirme todo lo que restaba de tarde pero Simon se ha puesto pesado por mojigato, nos encontrábamos discutiendo y la llegada de las visitas imprevistas lo ha salvado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta Jace mientras Clary se ha levantado para ayudar a encender más velas.

-Lo obvio- respondo a la defensiva

Y lo obvio es que he llegado unos minutos antes que ellos con la ropa empapada y Simon me ha prestado esta, pero no se lo digo.

**Clary **

-Simon lo siento, no sabía que estabas con Izzy- le digo en tono bajito mientras me da unas velas blancas y cerillos

-No es lo imaginas- me responde con tono casi inaudible, no queremos que Jordan escuche.

-¿Entonces?- la curiosidad me está consumiendo

-Te lo digo si me cuentas por qué estás enfadada con Jace

-Trato

-Izzy ha llegado hace unos minutos, venía igual de empapada que tu- me dice señalando mi ropa, noto que la blusa blanca se me trasparenta, incluso a la luz de las velas, me da un poco de vergüenza

-Entonces le has prestado ropa- declaro cuando entiendo lo que ha sucedido

-Si, pero Izzy se ha quitado la ropa frente a mí como si nada- mientras me lo confiesa Simon, creo que se sonroja, aunque después recuerdo que eso no es posible.

-Bueno, será que se siente en confianza- le digo sin saber qué decir. No sé que pretende mi amigo que yo responda.

-Clary ya te he contado que sucede cuando yo….olvídalo, ¿tú por qué has discutido con Jace?

-Todo el día ha estado diciéndome a donde ir, con quién ir, con quién no ir…es cansado

-Es Jace- dice a manera de defensa Simon - será que necesita que tú tomes la iniciativa, en vez de que le preguntes cada acción que haces

-Buen punto- concedo, aunque me ha molestado comprobar que ahora Simon defiende a Jace

Ya nos hicimos tontos todo lo que se pudo, todas las velas han quedado encendidas.

**Izzy**

Clary regresa y se sienta junto a Jace, siempre me produce nauseas ver que encajan como piezas de rompecabezas.

-El apagón y la lluvia pueden durar toda la noche, debemos distraernos en algo- sugiero, no quiero aburrirme toda la noche

-Podríamos jugar cartas- señala Simon, decido ignorarlo

-Contar historias de terror- sugiere Clary y espera a que Jace la secunde, pero no lo hace, en su lugar da otra idea

-Lo siguiente que querrán será jugar verdad o reto- dice en tono de burla Jace- o pintarnos las uñas, seguramente es lo que hacías con el chupasangre, ¿cierto Izzy?

Jace me mira en su papel de hermano. Odio cuando se pone en ese papel.

**Jace**

Izzy puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera pero encuentro sumamente incómodo tener que encontrármela en paños menores en el departamento del vampiro.

-Creo que verdad o reto será la única opción- decide Izzy por todos

-Antes, ¿alguien podría prestarme su celular?- pregunta Kyle

-Puedes tomar el mío de la habitación de Simon- anuncia Izzy

Kyle sale a buscar el teléfono. Lewis se retuerce más incómodo en su rincón, lejos de mí.

-Verdad o reto será- declara Izzy como si acabara de ser elegida reina en concurso de belleza -Inicia tú Clary

Clary se tensa bajo mis brazos.

-¡Oh! No podría, soy pésima para elegir las preguntas o los castigos

Siento que se vuelve a retorcer contra mi cuerpo. Tardo unos segundos en entender qué es lo que quiere, pero entonces deslizo mi mano por su cintura, bajo la camiseta mojada. Encuentro el gesto un poco atrevido, pero al menos nadie nos observa con detenimiento.

-No tiene mucha ciencia Clary- interviene Lewis- recuerda todas esas películas de adolescentes tontas, siempre tiene que ver con correr desnudos por el vecindario o besar a alguien

**Clary**

Pensé que Jace le saltaría a la yugular a Simon. Se lo sobreprotector que puede llegar a ser con Izzy y Alec.

Espero su mal humor se vaya disipando, es buena señal que me haya rodeado la cintura con su brazo.

Me las he ingeniado para hacer que deslice su mano bajo mi camiseta, claro de manera discreta porque estamos rodeados de gente, pero me gusta el contacto de su piel.

-Juguemos- insiste Izzy

-¿Realmente esperas que juguemos a esto?- se queja Jace mientras con su pulgar acaricia cerca de mi ombligo- no pienso correr desnudo por ningún lado

-Podrías besar a Simon- interviene Jordan que ha regresado a la sala justo a tiempo

-Ya quisieras Jordan- se defiende Jace

-No es necesario que te pongas celoso- dice Simon

-Izzy, tu celular no da línea- Jordan los ignora y le pasa su celular a Isabelle

-Será la tormenta

-Deberíamos haber regresado al instituto- me susurra Jace mientras sus dedos se encargan presionar mi cintura, y yo también comienzo a lamentarlo

-Juguemos- insiste una vez más Izzy

**Jace**

Juro que Isabelle tiene la capacidad de desesperar a un santo.

-Yo juego- dice Jordan- mientras mi reto no sea besar a Clary o Izzy, no intento ofenderlas pero cualquiera de estos tipos me cortaría la cabeza

-Muy bien, Jordan besa a Jace- dice Izzy con simplicidad

Ni siquiera me escandalizo, se que Kyle no lo hará y su cara de asco lo confirma

-No, no lo haré- dice Jordan

-Tu has accedido a jugar

-Podría ser el reto de correr desnudo, porque no voy a besar a tu hermano…ni a Simon- agrega justo a tiempo

Clary ríe por lo bajo.

-Los hombres son tan cobardes- reclama Izzy- es sólo un beso, los labios se juntan y ya

-Entonces tu besa a Jace- le suelta Kyle

Me tenso, se muy en el fondo, bueno, no tan en el fondo, que Izzy es capaz de hacerlo.

**Clary**

Siento como Jace se tensa, los dos estamos conscientes de que Izzy es capaz para probar que ella tiene la razón, que un beso no implicada nada.

Izzy sonríe.

-Eso sería incesto- interviene Simon que de repente se levanta, muy seguramente el tampoco está de acuerdo con la idea

-Ya he besado a Jace y no me apetece volver a hacerlo- declara Izzy sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

Siento que el corazón me ha dejado de latir.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamo molesta, más molesta de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Miro a Jace enfadada que se ha puesto colorado.

Izzy ríe, parece que es mentira lo que ha dicho, una de las bromas inoportunas típicas de Izzy.

-No sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto por un beso- se defiende ella

Siento que el corazón va regresando a su ritmo normal. Jace vuelve a respirar.

-Un beso puede tener más implicaciones Izzy- reclama Simon

**Izzy**

No quiero ponerme filosófica con ellos acerca de las implicaciones de un beso, sólo quiero probar un punto. Hacer valer lo que pienso.

-Entonces besaré a Jordan- anuncio mientras me levanto y acerco a él

Jordan retrocede, está mirando a Simon.

-¡No!- dice y se defiende con las manos- ya he dicho que no voy a besar a nadie

-Genial- digo desalentada, la amistad de Simon y Jordan cada vez es más fuerte

-Izzy si tanto quieres besar a alguien besa a Simon

-¡OH! A Simon puedo besarlo a quiera- digo sin pensarlo, ¡ups! Creo que por el rostro de Simon ese comentario no ha sido nada acertado, lo voy a pagar con creces

-Bueno, entonces besa a Clary- dice Jordan

**Clary **

No me gusta como sonríe Izzy ante la propuesta de Jordan.

-No propongas ideas Kyle- dice Jace en mi defensa

-Es sólo juntar los labios- declara Izzy que se acerca peligrosamente a donde estoy sentada.

-¿Entonces sólo es un beso importante si hay legua involucrada?- dice Simon tratando de sonar despreocupado pero sin lograrlo

-Será con lengua- anuncia Izzy

-Esto no es una sesión de lluvia de ideas- vuelve a decir Jace molesto- Calla chupasangre

-Izzy no es capaz- digo tratando de tragar saliva, siento la boca seca.

Izzy se inclina sobre el sillón y coloca justo a la altura de mi rostro.

-Isabelle, Clary no quiere jugar- repite Jace

Es ese último comentario el que hace que considere la opción de besarla. Todo el día Jace ha estado tratando de decidir por mí.

-¿Juegas Clary?- pregunta Izzy alzando una ceja

Asiento torpemente.

Izzy se acerca, posa sus manos en mis mejillas y de repente sus labios están tocando la comisura de mis labios.

**Jordan **

No queda duda de que soy quien más objetivamente puede describir la escena.

Lo que está sucediendo en mi sala es que dos chicas se están besando, pero no engañan a nadie, no es un simple beso, al menos no desde el punto de vista masculino. La pelirroja está empapada y la morena lleva el mínimo de ropa.

Izzy se ha inclinado sobre Clary, la ha besado primero en la comisura de los labios a espera de la respuesta de Clary. Se le ve a Clary tensa pero mueve sus labios hacia los de Izzy.

Después de un beso casi fraternal, la lengua que había prometido Izzy llega.

Un ruido extraño llega a mis oídos, me parece que Jace ha carraspeado con la garganta.

De improviso, Clary se relaja y deja que Izzy haga de ella lo que quiera. Incluso las posiciones de sus cuerpos van cambiado.

Clary está totalmente alejada de Jace, Izzy se inclina cada vez más sobre ella. Clary pasa a colocar sus manos en la cintura de Izzy, Izzy coloca sus manos en la espalda de Clary.

Puedo jurar que han pasado más de treinta segundos, Izzy comienza a morder los labios de Clary, casi podría jurar que comienzan a gemir.

-¡Eh, suficiente¡- grita Jace

Las chicas se separan, las dos sonríen con complicidad.

Yo también vuelvo a la realidad y me concentro en pensar que desearía que Maia estuviera aquí.

**Jace**

Esto ha cruzado los límites de lo normal.

Menos mal que mi grito ha provocado que las dos se separen.

Puedo sentir cómo una sensación fisiológica amenaza mi entrepierna. Trato de controlarme como puedo. Todo esto está muy mal.

-¿Lo ven? Fue sólo un beso- declara Izzy

-Para ser la primera chica que beso no estuvo mal- dice Clary mientras ríe y me mira con astucia

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunta Izzy

-No pretenderás que sigamos con esto- interviene Simon, ha dicho justo lo que yo quiero decir

Clary se vuelve a acomodar contra mi pecho, desearía que no hiciera eso, me es difícil controlarme en estos momentos.

-¡Oh! Simon, eres un aguafiestas- se queja Izzy

Simon da unos pasos hacia ella, decido.

-Izzy, será mejor que hablemos

-Pues habla

-En privado- señala Simon antes de tomarla del brazo y llevarla lejos de la sala, lo cierto es que Izzy se pudo haber negado pero va con él.

Miro la pequeña sala que sigue pobremente alumbrada.

Kyle ha desaparecido del escenario.

Clary también lo nota. Se vuelve hacia mi.

-Jace, no me gusta que me digas qué hacer- dice muy seria

Yo no respondo, creo que ser mandón es algo que se me da por naturaleza, no lo hago a propósito. Me voy a defender, pero ella cambia el tema de manera drástica.

-¿Así que has besado a Izzy?- pregunta, pero lo extraño es que no suena molesta, sino como si compartiéramos un secreto

-Yo…no…

Me pone un dedo en los labios para que guarde silencio. Con su mano me empuja hacia el respaldo del sillón.

Es raro verla tan dueña de sí misma en situaciones que implican interacción física, pero no me voy a quejar.

-Yo también la he besado y no me desagradó- su confesión no me hace sentir otra cosa más que excitado, comienzo a sospechar que ese es su objetivo –Pero, ¿sabes que me gustaría más?

No me da tiempo de contestar. Me está besando. Me tiene aprisionado contra el sillón y me está besando con desenfreno. Algo me dice que debo detenerla, en cualquier momento pueden regresar Kyle o Simon…siento sus senos contra mi pecho y mi mente recuerda lo transparente de su camiseta. Al diablo el autocontrol. Es momento de meter mano bajo su falda.

**Clary**

Siento que he perdido la cabeza, pero lo mejor de comprobar que Izzy es una buena besando ha sido que Jace se ha excitado. Lo noté de inmediato y el bufido que soltó no era de molestia, sino de excitación. Por eso he permitido que Izzy haya metido lengua a la boca y me mordiera. Comienzo a conocer bien a mi novio en ese sentido.

Pronto Jace toma la iniciativa, mete la mano bajo mi falda y acaricia mi entrepierna. Yo me entretengo besando su cuello.

Se que no llegaremos a más estando en hogar ajeno pero al menos me divierto mientras termina la tormenta.

**Simon**

-Bien podría acabar contigo de una patada- me hace saber mientras se libra de mi brazo al llegar a mi habitación

- ¿Se podría saber qué demonios haces?- pregunto mientras cierro de un portazo la puerta

-Tratando de probar un punto

-¿Tratando de besar a Jace, jugando con Clary y tratando de provocar a todos?

-Debes admitir que es entretenido- dice con descaro

-Déjate de tonterías Izzy, se muy bien que lo haces porque estás molesta conmigo

-No todo tiene que ver contigo Simon

-Admite que…

-¿Qué?- exclama molesta, la he provocado, ahora lo pagaré caro, va a retomar la discusión que manteníamos antes de que llegaran Jace y Clary

–¡Me molesta que cueste tanto trabajo provocarte, hacer que me mires desnuda parece ser todo un logro!

No hago más que mirarla sorprendido, incluso cuando esto lo hemos discutido tantas veces.

-Apuesto que Jace ahora no puede quitarle las manos de encima a Clary cuando yo básicamente me arrojo hacia ti y tú no haces nada

-Sabes que nuestra situación, mi situación es diferente- le recuerdo con amargura

-Y tu sabes que a mi no me importa…a veces me pregunto si no es más que un pretexto

Eso es el colmo. Me desespera.

Va a seguir la discusión, me encuentro cansado, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Sin más, la beso.

**Izzy**

Me besa con agresividad. Le respondo tratando de mantener la misma intensidad.

La habitación es tan diminuta que en un paso los dos caemos en la cama. Lo interesante con Simon es que ésta escena ya se ha repetido en innumerables ocasiones, pero jamás pasa de cierto punto.

Entre besos y caricias, me quita la estorbosa camiseta. Comienza a besar mi cuello y va bajando poco a poco.

Después de otros movimientos y jaloneos he logrado desabrochar su pantalón y nos hemos deshecho de mis molestos shorts.

-¿Segura?- pregunta

Puedo sentir como comienza a aumentar su sed. Si sangre es el precio que debo pagar, no me importa.

-Ahora- le ordeno

Lo hemos intentado varias veces, siempre que Simon se excita termina mordiéndome, se asusta y todo acaba. Esta vez será diferente, ésta vez no se detendrá.

Su boca recorre mi cuello, siento como unos colmillos se clavan y mi sangre comienza a brotar.

Pero sucede, por fin obtengo lo que tanto quiero, Simon está dentro de mi.

Aferro mis dedos entre su cabello y hago todo lo posible por no gritar.

**Jordan**

La escena entre Izzy y Clary ha provocado que abandone la sala y entre a mi habitación. No quiero entrar en detalles del por qué.

Ahora parece que Simon e Isabelle están ocupados, olvidan que las paredes son delgadas e Izzy no es precisamente discreta.

Me dirijo a la sala porque no quiero continuar escuchando.

Cuando entro a mi sala el escenario no es muy diferente, tengo que carraspear la garganta fuertemente.

Jace y Clary se separan de un brinco.

-¡Ah Hola!- exclama Clary, como si nada pasara mientras se acomoda la camiseta

Jace está sudando, puedo apostarlo.

Falta ser muy descarado para pasar a segunda base en hogar ajeno.

-Parece que están ocupados- les digo como fingiendo que encontrarlos tocándose en partes no tan públicas no fuera cosa de otro mundo

-¡Eh, puedo prestarte mi teléfono para que hables a quien tanto te urge!- interrumpe Jace lanzándome su celular

-Haberlo dicho antes cazador- digo recibiendo el celular

Ahora más que nunca extraño a Maia.

**Clary**

Quiero que la tierra me trague, que vergüenza. Como puedo arreglo mi ropa. He vuelto a la realidad.

Jace está sudando.

-Podríamos continuar- sugiere cuando Jordan se va con el teléfono, pero mi rostro le dice todo- Bueno dame un momento- me pide, tardo en entender a qué se refiere pero comprendo cuando comienza a respirar tratando de tranquilizarse.

Desvío la mirada hacia una mesita que frente a nosotros, ¡oh! Jordan tiene la colección completa de Harry Potter, quién lo diría.

**Jace**

Voy a matar a Kyle en cuanto pueda.

Clary se dedica a hojear uno de los libros de Kyle, aunque no puede leer nada porque esto sigue en penumbras.

-Clary- la llamo una vez que siento la circulación de manera normal

Ella se gira hacia mi.

-Trataré de no decirte qué hacer Clary- me disculpo- Se que no te gusta y es algo que debo controlar

Sonríe, por respuesta voy a recibir un beso, pero la detengo.

-Eso mejor lo dejamos para cuando estemos en una habitación solos

Clary sonríe.

-¡Oh! En verdad me tendrás que explicar lo del beso con Izzy- amenaza

-Teníamos doce años, fue el beso más soso del mundo, ¿te importa mucho?

-¿Te importa mucho si yo la vuelvo a besar?- pregunta alzando una ceja

No sé como responder eso sin ser juzgado.

De repente la electricidad vuelve.

**Izzy **

-No encuentro la camiseta- digo paseándome por el diminuto cuarto

Simon la encuentra antes que yo, me la entrega pero me jala hacia él. Acaricia la marca que sus colmillos dejaron. No parece más que un vulgar chupetón.

-¿Estás bien?- me vuelve a preguntar y estoy a punto de explotar, lo ha preguntado ya cinco veces

Asiento mientras me paso la camiseta por la cabeza.

La electricidad regresa.

-Vamos- le digo mientras salgo de la habitación rumbo a la sala

**Jordan**

-¿Jordan?

-Maia- dijo con alivio- lo siento, la batería de mi celular murió, Jace me ha prestado el suyo

-¿Jace? ¿Estás con Jace?

-Si, es una larga historia- trato de explicar- verás es que Clary y…

-Jordan- me interrumpe Maia con apremio- la lluvia parece escampar, ¿crees que aún podríamos tener nuestra cita?

-Claro- respondo entusiasmado

-Estoy donde Magnus y Alec, la lluvia me sorprendió a medio camino y no tenía otro lugar donde refugiarme

La luz vuelve.

-Te veo donde siempre en quince minutos- le digo, nos vamos a reír mucho cuando comparemos historias

Corro hacia la salida.

En la sala están de nuevo iluminada.

-Nos vamos- anuncia Clary- la lluvia está cediendo

-No puedes negar que he sido un buen anfitrión- le digo a Jace mientras le regreso su teléfono

Jace murmura una amenaza de muerte, decido ignorarlo.

-¡Eh! Simon, saldré un rato

Simon e Izzy no se ven tan contentos.

-Adios chicos- digo saliendo por la puerta

**Clary**

Isabelle y Simon no se ven contentos pero tampoco enfadados.

Jace mira a Izzy al cuello, se que está notando el cardenal del cuello. Yo sé exactamente que ha sucedido.

-Es hora de irnos Jace

-Pero…

-Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí más rápido podemos encargarnos de nuestros asuntos- le susurro y eso parece convencerlo

-Adios Izzy, adiós Simon- me despido mientras Jace me toma la mano y salimos del departamento.

Jace me besa.

**Izzy**

Nos hemos quedado solos.

-Simon, esto no puede continuar así

-Lo sé

-A mi me gusta pasar el rato contigo, me gusta besarte, me gusta lo que acaba de suceder

-Lo sé

Silencio incómodo. Si tan sólo me mirara a los ojos, pero comprendo que Simon siempre será esa alma torturada que no puede besar chicas porque termina succionándoles sangre.

-Podríamos jugar uno de esos video juegos que tanto te gustan- propongo para tratar de enmendar algo que sé no tiene arreglo

Por fin alza la mirada. Malditos videojuegos, siempre ponen a los chicos de buenas, parece ser casi como masturbarse.

-O podríamos volver a…tu sabes… -dice acercándose hacia mí

Al inicio creo que mis oídos y cerebro me engañan, pero cuando me toma y me besa sé que he entendido bien.

-He escuchado que los humanos tenemos varios litros de sangre- mientras le devuelvo el beso

**Jordan **

He olvidado mi cartera.

No espero poder invitar a cenar a Maia sin dinero.

Justo cuando abro la puerta del departamento no espero encontrarme con ese espectáculo.

Mi casa se ha convertido en un burdel barato.

FIN.


End file.
